


Platform 9 3/4

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, First Meetings, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, kid!Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A transfer across the pond was difficult enough, but at least he wasn't the only one trying to get his kid settled in too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platform 9 3/4

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [my trope bingo card](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/1775.html) on DW. Prompt: AU: Fusion.
> 
> Note: sethklee did a wonderful reading on this one! you can find the [podfic here](http://www.divshare.com/direct/25712070-c19.mp3)!

The fact that they’d managed to get everything together—placement, supplies, passage—in the matter of two weeks was a point in the favor of the Ministry. The transfer had been so last minute anyway that Nick had thought for a moment that he might have to leave Marcus behind in the states. Luckily, when he mentioned that to the head of the Auror department, things fell into place. He received a note from a Headmistress McGonagall shortly there after. A few floo conversations later, and Nick was very sure he liked this woman and she’d be more than capable of keeping his baby boy on the straight and narrow.

Marcus wasn’t quite as convinced. “I don’t want to be the new kid.”

“It’s first year. Everybody’s the new kid.”

“But I’ll be that _American_ kid.”

Nick sighed. “No, there’s two of you. One of the other agents coming over has a kid that’s around your age too.” He struggled to remember more. He was pretty sure the kid was a girl but past that, it was a blur.

It didn’t stay blurry though as they stood on the platform, waiting for the train. “You’re sure you have everything?”

“Yes, dad.”

Nick watched Marcus pet the wing of his new owl—he felt better knowing he had his own and didn’t have to rely on the school ones—and sighed. “You’ve got enough pellets for him til you get to the school?”

“Yes, dad.”

“And yo—“

“ _Yes_ , dad.”

“You’re not even listening anymore, are you?”

“Nope.” Marcus was watching the older kids as they greeted each other, searching out the ones that might be in his class; sizing up the competition by the look of it. Nick was about to tell him to relax and just see what happened when a blur of uniform nearly ran into them.

A distinctly American accent cut across the crowd. “Emily! Get back here!”

Nick looked up and saw a slightly harried looking man coming toward them. Marcus seemed more focused on the blur that had stopped nearby and formed into the shape of a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. As her father got closer—because he had the same blue eyes, Nick noted—the very bushy cat, sitting on the luggage cart hopped down into the girl’s arms. Nick couldn’t help but smile.

He motioned to the cat. “Part Kneazle?”

Emily’s father smiled back, though it was a little sad. “Yeah. At least a quarter. Mocks was Emily’s mother’s first.”

That explained the sad note in the man’s voice. “So, you’re the other dad agent.” Nick smiled a little, hoping the change in subject would be welcome.

He nodded and held out his hand. “Phil Coulson.”

“Nick Fury. This is Marcus.” His son cleared his throat and nodded toward the owl in the cage. “Oh, and Queso.”

Nick watched the smile form on Phil’s face. “Cheese?”

“Yeah.” Nick chuckled and Marcus rolled his eyes before going over to meet Emily and Mocks officially. “He’s a weird kid sometimes.”

“Aren’t they all?” Phil echoed the chuckle and shook his head. “Still in the grips of the big move?”

“Yeah. It’s taken some adjusting. You?”

“Mhmm. I’m not entirely looking forward to an empty apartment til Christmas but…”

“Same here.” Nick nodded, looking at the man standing beside him again. “At least once work starts up, we’ll be able to keep busy.”

“I’m sure the Ministry will be a breeze after SHIELD.”

Nick smirked. “Well, we could get an early start.” Before he could get much further, the train pulled in and Marcus and Emily rushed back toward them. Nick focused back in on his son. “Behave yourself. Stay out of trouble.” He pulled him into a hug amid a protest of ‘Daaaad’ but he got a big hug back. “Love you, kiddo.”

“Love you too, dad.” He ran onto the train, owl in hand and by the look of it, under the capable guidance of one Emily Coulson. They both waved out a nearby window a moment later. “Dad!” Marcus yelled as the train started to pull away. “Don’t touch my room while I’m gone!”

Nick shook his head. “I think they’ll be just fine.”

“Yeah, she’ll have him wrapped around her little finger in no time.” Phil mirrored his motion.

“Speaking from experience?”

“She’s a master at it, that’s for sure.” He smiled again. “Now what were you saying about a head start?”

Nick’s smile shifted a little. “I do happen to know some of the details as to why the Ministry called us in. If you’d like to join me for lunch…”

“Really?” One eyebrow crept up the man’s forehead. “Insider information. That’s a hard offer to pass up.” 

Nick motioned toward the exit. “I’m buying.”

“I’m all yours.” Phil laughed and started toward the nondescript brick wall. As he disappeared through it, Nick realized something vitally important.

He was in deep, deep trouble with this guy.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Platform 9 3/4 by Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405489) by [sk_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee)




End file.
